The Path to Resistance Character Profiles
by TEAM EPIC
Summary: Legends of superheroes living amongst us are just myths. Right? By TEAM EPIC


Hello. This is Team Epic. Or, at least, one us is impersonating the rest, but either way, welcome to The Path to Resistance Character Profiles. What is this story? Well, it's not really a story just yet, but we want you to get to know us first (It's not technically third person if I am speaking for a group, right?).

We live in a complex alternate universe, so we don't have a summary yet, because we're wrapping up other stories and will soon enough, but we will..yes, soon. We promise. Does that sound like an excuse? Cos it's not.

Expect updates on a schedule once the story gets started. In the meantime, this seemed like a fun idea.

**http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/1841811/TEAM_EPIC**

* * *

**Introducing Esme Evenson by Tallulah Remiter**

Esme Anne Platt was born and raised in Roanoke, Virginia. A quiet, studious girl, Esme realized her gift for science and chemistry at a very early age. With an unnatural talent, Esme discovered that she was able to see and sense chemical compositions of objects, a talent that raised eyebrows and encouraged whispers. Like many Supers, Esme was advised to resist her Superpower and did so, even though this suppression never helped her fit in with others. Always feeling the outsider, she spent her time, even as a youth, exploring the scientific world through reading and experimentation.

Her rare understanding of the chemical properties of even ordinary household objects led her to experiment frequently. An amateur alchemist, she delighted her family with her unique talent for creating salves for sunburns and soothing remedies for the common cold. Helping others through her secret gift became her passion, but her skills were never developed to their potential.

With her gift for science, she excelled at natural history, biology and chemistry and enjoyed exploring the limits of her rare talent once entering college at the age of eighteen. An excellent student, Esme embraced the college lifestyle, feeling free for the first time to create and challenge herself. She decided to major in chemistry, knowing that her hidden ability would help her, and that she could one day give back to the world.

Her life changed the day she met Charles Evenson. At nineteen, quiet, sensitive Esme fell in love with Charles and was swept off her feet. The two quickly married. For Esme, a self-described loner, the love affair was the first time she'd felt truly accepted by anyone outside of her family.

Unfortunately, the honeymoon period ended quickly as Charles became controlling and manipulative, demanding that she stop wasting her time "messing around" with plants and chemicals. Charles did not want children, nor did he want Esme to attend college, and within a matter of months she dropped out to tend to their home. Esme hoped her sacrifice would please him and reignite the love they'd once felt.

Sadly, this was not to be. Charles began drinking heavily the fall after their first year together and dispensed with abuse daily; both emotionally and physically. Esme was ashamed to be married to an abusive man, so she endured silently, promising herself that she would make it work somehow.

When she could, she secretly retreated to her projects of creating relaxation balms and cures for colds and fevers to pacify her stifled mind. Charles continued his abuse by criticizing Esme at every turn, and over time, he succeeded in breaking her spirit and crushing her already fragile self-esteem. The low-point of their marriage occurred shortly after their second anniversary. Infuriated by her unexpected pregnancy, a drunken Charles pushed Esme down a staircase, causing her to miscarry. Nowhere else to go, she returned to him defeated; her passion for helping others through her creative craft nearly extinguished.

Esme Evenson's life changed dramatically shortly after her miscarriage. A new era was beginning.

Operating on pure instinct, tracker and Super, Demetri, located Esme, immediately realizing the gift that lay in his sights. In an attempt to demonstrate his talent to fellow Super, Aro, Demetri led Aro to Esme to show him his discovery. As Esme performed her household chores, she was being watched by both men, each standing in awe of the potential before them. Esme was a Super, too - Demetri could smell it, Aro could feel it.

For days they watched her, Aro growing increasingly more shocked by the weakness of her power in comparison to his inclinations regarding her potential.

Both Supers knew that Esme was stronger than she looked, but on the third night of their watch, Charles came home and decided his steak wasn't properly prepared. Aro, witnessing the abuse of a Super at the hands of a human, interceded.

And later that night, once at Aro's compound and in an environment of nurturing and support, Esme The Super was born.


End file.
